Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having metal posts for mounting another printed wiring board (upper substrate) and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
JP2003-8228A describes a method for forming a metal post on a pad of a printed wiring board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.